


Welcome to the Club

by whitchry9



Series: Avocados and Avengers [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt meets the Avengers, gets invited to join their team multiple times, and attempts to keep his identity a secret.</p><p>It goes about as well as can be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt which can be found here: https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=354261#cmt354261

He wakes up to find six people hovering over him.

“Shit,” he hisses, and attempts to scramble away, but it's a mistake because apparently some of his ribs are bruised and maybe even broken, and his knee is fucked.

“Whoa!” one of the people says, holding his hands up in front of him. “It's okay.”

Matt takes a second to let it all in, reaches his senses out to examine the room around him. It sounds like a hospital, and smells like one too, but it isn't, because no hospital has ever been this quiet.

“Where am I?” he asks.

The same man that spoke before speaks again. “You're safe. We took you back with us because you were unconscious. Do you remember what happened?”

“That didn't answer my question,” Matt hisses. He focuses on the people. Five men, one woman. Most of them had moved back when he first awoke, agitated and confused, and he was grateful for that.

“Right, sorry. You're in Avengers Tower.”

“...what?” Matt manages. The adrenaline is fading and his ribs are aching and his arms no longer want to support him. He sinks back into the pillows behind him. Definitely in a bed then.

“I'm Bruce Banner. You might know me better as the Hulk, but don't worry, I won't hurt you. The other guys are here too. You were helping us. Do you remember that?”

Matt furrows his brow. That doesn't really sound like something he'd do. He likes to stick to small time criminals and not venture out of Hell's Kitchen. He doubts the Avengers would have waded in if it was something small.

“Oh wow... you're... you guys are the Avengers?”

“Thought the costumes would have given us away,” another man snorts, and oh wow, Matt knows that voice, it's Tony fucking Stark, Iron Man himself. That explains the whirring noises. He's still in his armour.

Matt smiles a little. He's certainly not going to tell them he's blind. His mask is still on, which means his identity is safe. It's a nice change.

“Excuse me for being a little distracted,” he mutters.

The largest man, probably Thor, the god of thunder, shifts loudly.

“I assume you're the Daredevil we've been hearing about,” another man says, and holy crap it's Steve Rogers, Captain America. Oh man, he's in the same room as Captain America. Foggy would be so jealous.

“I guess,” Matt offers.

Rogers nods. “It's good to see you're okay. We can talk in a bit. We just have to debrief. Doctor Banner will take good care of you.”

Matt nods in response as the five Avengers leave the room.

 

“They're not usually so quiet,” Banner offers. “I think they were worried about you. You took quite a beating. How are you feeling?” he continues.

“My ribs are sore, maybe broken? Can't tell for the swelling. And my knee is... something.”

Banner nods. “Can I check it?”

Matt realizes he's asking for permission to remove his costume. Very polite of him.

“Oh, yeah. There should be a zipper on the side so you don't have to cut it.”

Matt struggles with his gloves on for a minute before Banner finds what he's looking for and undoes the zipper.

“This is probably going to hurt,” Banner says apologetically, before pressing gloved hands to Matt's knee. It does hurt, of course, and the warning doesn't make it any better, but it does prevent him from retaliating at the sudden contact.

“I don't think anything's broken,” he concludes. “And I don't think you've torn anything important. I think it's just soft tissue damage. I'd like to do some scans to make sure though.”

“Scans,” Matt repeats. “Right. I can't go to a hospital.” He levers himself up on his arms again. If they think he's going to a hospital, they've got another thing coming.

“No, we can do them here,” Banner says quickly. “No hospital.”

Matt smirks. “Got your own hospital here then?”

“Something like that,” Banner says wryly. “Surprisingly enough, no one likes going to the hospital, and because I have basic medical knowledge, I end up having to patch them up more often than not. How's your head?”

“Intact,” Matt replies honestly. “Possibly a bit scrambled. I don't really remember what we were doing.”

“Okay. Any double vision, dizziness?”

Matt snorts. “Um, I don't think so.”

“How many fingers?” Banner asks, holding up a hand.

With a little extra concentration, Matt can sense the fingers the man is holding up. “Three.”

Banner nods. “The amnesia may go. Should probably do a head scan too.”

Matt winces. “I'd rather limit the amount of things you do. I don't want to be a bother. I can just go.”

“It's no bother,” Banner says firmly. He's not lying. “You were a big help to us today, and we all want to make sure you're alright.”

Matt tilts his head. “Okay,” he acquiesces.

 

 

Two scans later and he's been diagnosed with a concussion (no brain bleeds) and a soft tissue injury to his right knee.

“Nothing serious,” Banner tells him. “Should heal up with a bit of rest. Same goes for the ribs. Sure you don't want an x-ray?”

Matt shakes his head. “Don't really need one.”

Banner nods. “Alright. Just rest up for while, okay?”

Matt smirks. “That is something I don't really have time for.”

Banner sighs at him. “Yeah, you and everyone else.” He holds something out. “Here, put this on your knee. It's one of Tony's inventions. It's like a cold wrap. It'll help the swelling go down on your knee.”

Matt takes it and struggles with the packaging for a minute. He's not sure how it's supposed to go on. There are probably instructions printed on the package, but he can't see them.

Banner takes pity on him.

“It's probably hard to do with the gloves on,” he says, giving Matt an out.

“Yeah,” he agrees.

“You know you can take your mask off here,” Banner notes. The wrap is heavenly on Matt's knee. “We all understand secret identities.”

Matt smirks. “Really? Tony Stark? 'I am Iron Man?' You call that a secret identity.”

“Okay, maybe not Tony. But we understand the need for secrecy.”

“I think I'll just keep it to myself for now.”

Banner nods, straightening up and crumbling the wrapper in his hands. “Okay. If you ever need anything, you can ask us though. Oh, and you can't leave yet.”

“I can't?”

Banner shook his head. “Everyone else will want to meet you and see you're okay. They're kind of been watching you.”

Matt sighs. “Alright.” He tries weight on his knee hesitantly. Not bad.

“Hey, I think we've got a brace,” Banner offers. “Want to try that too?”

Matt shrugs. “Sure.”

“Okay, be right back.”

Banner disappears to what is probably a storage room. Matt can hear him rummaging around in boxes, and he listens carefully for the other Avengers. He finds Stark's mechanically regular heartbeat a couple floors down, accompanied by music.

It's difficult to tell the other apart based solely on their heartbeats, since he hadn't really listened closely enough earlier to tell if there were any irregularities to help tell them apart. However, the others all seem to be on different floors, doing different activities. Debrief over then.

“Here,” Banner says, emerging. “Want me to do it?”

“Sure,” Matt replies. “It is kind of hard to bend over with the ribs.”

Banner makes a sympathetic noise. “Yeah, no doubt.”

Matt winces as the velcro on the brace is undone, and he's thankful that it's mostly buckles rather than all being velcro. He knows that it will still be hell to take off.

“It'll probably be too loose as the swelling goes down, but if it gets any tighter, just loosen it, alright?”

Matt nods. “Thank you Doctor Banner.” He holds his hand out for the man to shake.

“Bruce, please. And thank you for the help today. Do you remember it now?”

“It's coming back in bits and pieces,” Matt admits. He can now recall the enormous green man. His heartbeat was thunderous. Banner doesn't need to know that though.

“Good. And of course, if you're worried about anything in the next couple of days, just call, or drop by. Someone is usually here. And if not, Jarvis, the butler, will be able to help you.”

Matt nods again. “I suppose I'd better go say goodbye to everyone else before I go.”

Banner laughs. “Yeah, or they will follow you. Especially Cap. He worries a lot.”

Matt grins at him. “Good to know.”

“Elevator is just there,” Banner points. “God knows what floor any of them are on. Jarvis might. You can ask him if you want. Otherwise, the main floor is three down from here, and Tony's lab is two more below that. There's usually someone on them.”

Matt nods, striding over to the elevator and pressing the down button. He might not have noticed it was there without Banner's directions. The doors are built smoothly into the wall, and there are no discerning features. And even when the elevator arrives, it's so quiet that even Matt may have missed it if he wasn't listening for it.

He waves a final goodbye to Banner and steps in.

 

 

Matt's not sure where he's going, and he can't really tell the buttons apart. His finger hovers over the them. He could probably just try floor after floor and see what happens.

“Do you require assistance?” a voice asks.

He can't help himself. He jumps.

_What the fuck?_ He was sure there was no one else there with him. He turns his radar up and scans again, still nothing.

“I apologize,” the voice continues. “It appears Doctor Banner did not fully explain me. I am an artificial consciousness. I don't have a physical presence. Would you like assistance in locating the Avengers?”

“Right. Yes please. Are you the butler he mentioned?”

“Yes. My name is Jarvis.”

Jarvis is English, and rather polite sounding. Matt would probably be very impressed if his heart wasn't still racing from the shock.

 

“Captain Rogers is on the shared living floor three floors down. He is the closest. Would you like to meet him first?”

“Sure,” Matt agrees. Captain America. He still can't believe this is happening.

 

The elevator ride is short and smooth, and the doors are opening before he has enough time to get his bearings.

“If you require any further assistance, please don't hesitate to ask. I am present in all the shared living spaces.”

“Thank you,” Matt says, stepping out. He can hear a heartbeat nearby, strong and healthy. He focuses his listening, reaches out with all his senses to locate the layout of the floor and the furniture around him. Rogers is sitting on a sofa not too far from the elevator, and Matt walks over to him.

Rogers looks up when he gets closer. “Hey. Daredevil right? I'm glad to see you're okay. No serious injuries?”

“Nah, just some soft tissue damage. Nothing I haven't had before.”

Rogers looks at his lap and mutters something under his breath. “Sorry,” he adds. “Tony gave me a new tablet and I can't figure out how to set up a second email account. Do you know how to fix this?” he asks, holding up a tablet.

“Um,” Matt says, eloquent as ever. He can't exactly say that he can't see it, because it would blow his secret identity. “I'm not very fond of touch screens myself,” he says.

Steve nods. “It seems like everything today is a touch screen. Surely there's got to be other ways of doing things.”

Matt smiles. “If only.”

“Listen, I wanted to thank you again for the assist today.” Rogers stands up, holding out his hand for Matt to shake. “And if you ever need help, just call us.” He grabs something out of his pocket and hands it to Matt. Probably a business card with a phone number on it, but he can't tell. He'll have to get Foggy to read it later.

“Thank you,” he says, taking the card and tucking it into a pocket.

“Have you met anyone else yet?”

“Just Doctor Banner.”

“Right. Well Tony is probably in his lab. I know Clint went to blow off some steam, but I don't know where Natasha or Thor are. Jarvis can help you find them though. You met Jarvis?”

Matt nods.

“He's a bit unnerving at first, but he's great. He's Tony's invention, and has spent a lot of time around him, so he's picked up on some of his behaviours. It makes for an interesting life.”

“I believe Captain Rogers is trying to say that I have picked up on Sir's sarcasm.”

Matt laughs. “That must be interesting.”

“Oh, it is.” Rogers agrees.

It's quiet for a moment, and Matt wonders just how often he hears this question, before just going for it.

“It's gotta be strange, waking up in a world that is foreign to you.”

“You have no idea,” Rogers replies.

Matt thinks back to waking up in the hospital, his mind a cacophony of sounds, his senses overwhelmed by so much information that he couldn't deal with. He remembers feeling his father's face because his eyes were covered in bandages, still stinging from whatever crap had been splashed in them. He remembers the last thing he ever saw, his father's panicked face, and he thinks, yeah, maybe he has some idea.

He doesn't tell Rogers that though.

“No,” he says instead. “Not really.”

The conversation doesn't go anywhere after that, and Matt can hear his heartbeat increase with something that's probably sadness as he presses at his tablet. So Matt excuses himself to go meet the other Avengers.

Steve waves goodbye at him as he steps in the elevator.

 

 

Jarvis starts the elevator again, and Matt is thankful for it. The wrap is helping his knee, but his ribs are still aching and his head feels fuzzy. He really wants to get home and sleep.

The elevator slides to a halt.

“This is Sir's workshop.”

The elevator doors open to reveal partitions, probably made of glass, and a huge amount of humming machinery. There are work benches cluttered with items and skeletal structures of things that could be robots placed around the room. In the middle of it all, Stark is waving his hands in the air, making large sweeping motions and acting like he's conducting a symphony.

Matt is somewhat concerned for his mental health.

He's also muttering to himself, punctuated by replies from Jarvis.

Jarvis interrupts their conversation as Matt steps out of the elevator. The music is also muted. “Sir, Daredevil is here to see you.”

“Hey!” Stark cheers, looking up at him. “Good to see you're okay. Not that I was too worried. Steve on the other hand? Huge worrier. Listen, your costume? Nice. Huge improvement over the last one. But I'm thinking you can do even better. Have you thought of armour?”

Matt laughs. “No Mr Stark. I don't want armour thank you.”

“Tony, please. And really, it would save you a lot of grief. Harder to get hurt when you're encased in a suit of armour.”

 _Also a lot harder to hear anything_ , Matt doesn't add.

“I'm fine with what I have now.”

Stark sighs. “Your loss. Hey, J, pull up the schematics for the armour I designed for Daredevil, see if we can get him to change him mind.”

“Of course,” Jarvis replies.

Again, Stark is moving his hands in the air, and Matt realizes there must be some sort of projection or hologram that he can't see.

“What do you think?” Stark asks, looking at him expectantly.

“It's... nice,” Matt hedges.

“The colours can change, of course, but this is just a rough draft.”

“It's still a no,” Matt tells him.

Stark scoffs at him. “Everyone keeps refusing my armour.”

Matt smiles and shrugs. “To each their own.”

Stark sighs. “If you ever need tech though, give me a call. I'm sure I can do better than whatever that suit is made out of.” He gestures at all of him.

“It's still a work in progress,” Matt grins.

Stark scoffs at him. “Yeah, whatever. How many people do you still have to meet?”

“Hawkeye, Thor, and Black Widow.”

“Yeah?” Stark asks. He's probably raised an eyebrow, but Matt can't be sure. “Best let you get to it then.”

“Thanks again,” he tells Stark.

Stark only waves a hand at him. The music starts up again, and Matt can't help but feel like he's been dismissed. He heads back to the elevator.

 


	2. Chapter 2

This time, Jarvis deposits him on a floor that is wide open spaces with a padded floor. Some sort of gym then.

 

“Look out!” Hawkeye yells, and before Matt even knows what's happening, his arm is reaching up to catch a ball.

“Sorry,” the man says, jogging over. “God, Nat would have killed me if I'd hurt you right after you just got patched up. It's nice to see you're okay. I'm Clint Barton.”

He holds a hand out for Matt to shake.

“Sorry I can't say the same.”

Barton shrugs. “Nah man, it's cool. While most of us don't have secret identities anymore, I totally get it. Daredevil though? Much cooler than the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.”

“I didn't exactly get to choose the first one,” Matt admits.

Barton nods. “And the costume is a definite improvement. Black is fine and all, but that thing must have offered about zero protection.”

“Yeah, I learned that the hard way.”

Barton's heart rate increases in sympathy. He's probably had his fair share of injuries, being human on a team that includes Captain America and Thor.

“The horns are totally cool though.”

Matt smiles. “Thanks. My- my friend thinks they're a bit much, but...” he shrugs.

“Eh, what does he know. He's not in the superhero business.” He pauses. “Is he?”

“Nope. Although I'm not sure I would considering myself in the superhero business either, but I think it's kind of happening.”

Barton laughs. “That does seem to be how it works,” he agrees. “It just sort of happens. Is that why you... do whatever you do?” He gestures at Matt.

Matt grimaces. He's not sure how to explain it to this man he's just met without giving away his identity.

“It's... a long story,” he mutters, turning his head away like he's looking off to the side.

“What? Sorry, can you say that again?”

Matt turns back to him. “What?”

“I didn't catch that. Your mask doesn't cover your mouth, which really helps. Trying to understand what Tony's saying half the time is impossible. But I missed that bit cause you mumbled and looked away, so if you wouldn't mind repeating it?...”

Matt suddenly recognizes the slight humming he's been hearing throughout his conversation with Barton. The man is wearing hearing aids. Something he'd probably be able to see if he could, you know, see.

Matt smiles broadly. “Your hearing is impaired.”

Barton shrugs. “Yeah. It's not exactly public knowledge, because people would be pretty damn suspicious of a disabled superhero, but it's not something I hide either.”

Matt nods. “Sorry. I said that it's a long story.”

“Sure man. There's no rush. You're not obligated to tell me anything. I mean, we kind of rescued you and brought you back here to fix you up, but whatever.” Barton is smirking at him as he says this.

Matt smirks right back and tosses the ball at him. Barton snatches it out of the air with one hand. He jogs across the room a ways, and lobs the ball back at Matt. He catches it without even turning his head. He doesn't need to, after all, and he can tell Barton is impressed.

He tosses it again, and they go back and forth for a while. Barton starts making his tosses more extravagant, spinning in the air. Matt would follow suit, but his knee isn't up to it.

He reaches up to catch a toss that went a bit high, and winces as his ribs protest the sudden movement. Barton catches his expression and jogs back over.

“Sorry,” he says. “Probably shouldn't do that after you've been hurt. You're welcome any time though. Hey, do you know any archery?”

Matt laughs. “No, I don't. I grew up in the Kitchen. Not much opportunity for archery there.”

Barton nods. “Well, if you come back, I'd be happy to teach you. I feel like you'd be a fast learner.”

Matt nods, and doesn't tell the man that as long as they're not using printed targets, he'd probably be okay.

“But hey, it was great meeting you. And seriously, come back. You have some sweet parkour moves. I'll show you the jungle gym that Tony built. It's freaking awesome.”

Matt smiles. “Alright. I'll have to come back then.”

As he's walking back to the elevator, Barton calls after him. “Hey Daredevil?”

Matt turns. “Yeah?”

“Welcome to the superhero club.”

Matt grins at him.

 

The elevator is waiting for him, and he steps back in. As the doors close, Barton starts tossing the ball straight up in the air and catching it.

 

 

Jarvis takes him to Thor's floor, because apparently everyone has their own floor, on top of multiple communal floors and shared living space. Jarvis directs him towards the kitchen, and Matt doesn't really need the help, because he can hear Thor without even trying.

 

“Hello,” he greets.

Thor is very everything. He's very loud and very large and from what Matt's heard, very kind.

“Hello Daredevil,” he greets, grabbing Matt's hand and shaking it between two of his own very large ones. “I am glad to see you fare well after the battle, and that your wounds are not grievous.”

“No, I'll be fine,” Matt replies.

“I am pleased to hear it. I was just about to make a snack. Would you care to join me?”

“I kind of have to go,” Matt admits. “My friends are going to be worried about me.”

Thor nods. “Of course. Would you like a pop-tart for the road? It is one of the Midgardian foods I have grown most fond of.”

Matt grins. “Pop-tarts huh?”

Thor beams at him. “It was one of the first foods I had when I arrived here, and I've recently discovered a vast amount of different flavours. Do you know of the varieties of pop-tarts?”

Matt shakes his head. He lived off a lot of things in college, but pop-tarts weren't one of them. Ramen noodles, hell yeah.

“I always seem to return to strawberry,” Thor muses.

Matt laughs. “Sometimes comfort is good. But I do have to be going.”

“Indeed,” Thor agrees. “Farewell, Daredevil, and know that if you ever require aid in your battles, my hammer and I would be more than happy to help.”

“Thank you Thor,” Matt says. “It was nice to meet you.”

Thor nods at him again.

 

Matt heads back to the elevator. He has one Avengers left to meet, then he has to get home. Foggy is probably worrying, and Claire is no doubt concerned as to why he hasn't stopped by yet.

Also, he's not entirely sure how he's going to get home, but he figures rooftops are rooftops, and there have to be enough of them to find his way back to Hell's Kitchen.

 

 

Jarvis takes him to the Black Widow's floor, where she is apparently doing yoga.

 

When the elevator lets him out, he follows her heartbeat to find her crouched on the floor, her legs contorted over her shoulders.

She doesn't look at him, but untangles herself anyway. He has no doubt that she knows he's there.

 

She stands up and strides closer to him. “Hello,” she greets.

“Hello,” Matt replies. Her outfit is formfitting, like a second skin, and her heart rate is calm and even.

“Daredevil, I hear. Better name than before. I'm Natasha Romanoff.”

“It's nice to meet you Miss Romanoff,” he replies.

“Natasha,” she orders.

Matt nods. “Alright.”

“I'm glad to see you're alright. Especially considering you're a blind man fighting amongst gods and superhumans.”

Matt gapes at her. “I'm not... what...”

“Considering you're carrying on a perfectly normal conversation while I'm nearly nude, I think my assumption is correct,” she points out.

Matt blushes and turns away.

“I...” he starts, but doesn't know what to say next.

“None of the others noticed, did they?”

Matt knows what she's asking. He'd like to pretend he doesn't, but he knows he won't be able to.

“No,” he admits.

She snorts. “Of course. Although I thought Clint might...”

“Because he's deaf?” Matt offers.

She nods. “I nodded. Sorry.”

“I know,” Matt replies.

Natasha examines him for a moment before striding to the edge of the room where there's a pile of something. It turns out to be clothes, and she throws them on. He turns back to her, even though there's no more reason to maintain the illusion.

“So you can't see,” she says. “But you also can?”

Matt shrugs. “Why did you suspect?”

“Just the way you were acting when you woke up. You turned your head, but never really looked at us. Also, I wouldn't think the old costume had very good visibility. This one is better.”

Matt nods. “Yeah. It wasn't really a factor in getting the new costume, but since I was getting it...”

“You didn't want to tell your supplier that they could forgo the eye holes?”

Matt shakes his head. “No.”

Natasha pauses for a moment. “You know,” she says finally. “I wonder if Thor did know, and just didn't say anything.”

Matt shrugs.

“Are you going to explain more?” she asks.

He shrugs again. “I can. It's not something I talk about a lot, for obvious reasons.”

“But you are blind.”

“Very. No light perception.”

“And yet you're still a vigilante slash hero,” she points out. “Kind of confusing.”

He smiles slightly and repeats what he told Claire. “There are other ways to see.”

“You knew where I was in the room, and how to navigate around furniture and walls, but you didn't know that I wasn't wearing anything besides underwear.”

“I assumed it was very form fitting,” he admits.

“Fascinating,” she mutters. “You know, Bruce and Tony would both love to hear about this. How you do what you do. And Steve would probably want to adopt you. Clint would be thrilled to have you on the team. And Thor?” she shrugs. “Thor is pretty much pleased about everything.”

Matt laughs. “Are you trying to recruit me?”

She shrugs. “If the shoe fits...”

“I think I'll stick with the solo act for now. But I am going to take everyone up on their offers to come back.”

“Everyone?” she asks.

“Pretty much. Barton wants to parkour with me, and Rogers and I bonded over a mutual distrust of touch screens.”

She laughs. “For very different reasons though.”

Matt nods. He pauses. “Are you going to tell them?”

“No. It's not their concern. And honestly, I'm kind of interested in seeing how long it takes them to figure it out. Your secret is safe with me.” She pauses. “Matthew.”

Matt freezes. “How-” he began.

She scoffs. “You know how many blind men there are in Hell's Kitchen? Not many. Collecting intel is kind of what I do. And as soon as you confirmed that you were blind, I knew who you were. But I'm not going to share. You're fine.”

Matt nods. “You're clever,” he admits. “And thank you. But don't call me Matthew. I only get called Matthew when I go to church, and when I'm in trouble.”

“And this is neither of those. Matt. Got it.” She holds her hand out and he takes it, shaking firmly. “It was very nice to meet you. Matt.”

“Likewise, Natasha.”

 

She grins at him and returns to her yoga, this time wearing clothes, and Matt returns to the elevator. Jarvis takes him down to a garage that has more inconspicuous ways to leave, and he pauses in the doorway for a minute.

“You're not going to tell them either, are you?” he asks finally.

“Not unless you wish me to. Daredevil,” he adds.

“Thank you Jarvis.”

“My pleasure.”

 

With that reassurance, Matt sets out into the city, the phone number for Captain fucking America in his pocket, and a weight lifted off his chest.

Foggy was going to be so very jealous.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Welcome to the Club - by whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090283) by [Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp/pseuds/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp)




End file.
